


Eating Habits

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Beware, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, OOCness, Quick drabble, takuki!, this couple needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie finds that Takeomi is smarter than he lets off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Small Takuki drabble, because the couple needs more love. I wrote this in like 10 minutes so there's bound to be mistakes. They just need a happy drabble!

 

Urie woke to the smell of coffee for the fourth time that week. It had been strange, considering that the taller man didn't have a taste for the dark drink, nor did he know of Urie's current situation regarding food, which required a strict diet of coffee and other CCG require substances.

 

The experiment had been a success, yes, but he'd sacrificed his ability to eat normally. He'd rather his boyfriend didn't know that, as Takeomi quite enjoyed cooking for Urie.

 

When the half ghoul made his way to the kitchen, Takeomi was already ready, of course. Suit on, tie straightened, and coat leaning over the chair.

  
“Morning Urie,” greeted the tall man, “I thought you'd like something to eat.”   
  
Urie rose a eyebrow as he looked over at the smooth table surface, vacant of any food items, “There's nothing there, Takeomi.” _Can't those big eyes of yours do anything right?_

 

Takeomi gestured towards the counter, where sat a cooling cup of coffee, “I think we have different diets now...”   
  
Urie looked up quickly, and darted his gaze in between the dark clad man, and the mug on the counter.

 

“How did you...”  
  
“Trust me, I can notice when you don't like my food. I get it from my mom,” Takeomi began, and Urie could see the logic there. He considered Kuroiwa Sr. There was no feeding that man anything he didn't like, besides, Mrs. Kuroiwa was the type that would offer you so much tasty food, that she'd be able to tell when something was wrong just by how you chewed it.

 

Takeomi had a lot of that in him.

  
“And you did tell me about the surgery a while ago,” Takeomi continued, “I figured some things would change.”

 

 _Don't be so proud of yourself, Takeomi,_ “Oh...I didn't know you noticed...this doesn't change anything, right?”

 

Takeomi rose a thick eyebrow, “Like what? If anything, I'll have to work around your diet, though I'm sure I could cook something u-”   
  
“No, Takeomi, I don't mean that...i mean...me,” Urie hated being sentimental with him, but sometimes there was no other way to get a point through his thick skull, “I'm not...human.”   
  
Takeomi shrugged, “Neither is Sasaki-san, but he's amazing. And besides, it's not a name who makes us human, it's who we are.”

 

“When did you start sounding like such a philosopher?”

“When you started acting like a lost child.”

 

The tension had been broken.

 

Urie hid his relief behind his eye roll, and Takeomi hid his disappointment behind his laugh. Urie was so immature at times.

“Well, I'll be heading to work,” Kuroiwa turned on his heel, but not before giving Urie a quick kiss on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Have a wonderful week and God bless!


End file.
